


Her Knight In The Dark

by ShinigamiSami



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, OFC is Brian’s sister, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: Cassidy is a woman who is afraid of life, it hasn’t exactly treated her fairly. Brock is a man with a large heart that he doesn’t even know what to do with. When life brings them together, will Cassie embrace the change? Or will her fear be too much and she loses the man that’s right for her?((I plan on the soulmate mark being the Love rune from shadowhunters))





	1. Chapter 1

I lay in bed, not wanting to actually do this. But my bags are packed and the plane ticket was paid for, I’m going with my brother to America. In my family, my brother and I are known as Mistake #1 and Mistake #2. Our parents were much older when we were born, especially me since I am six years younger than my brother. I hear a pounding on my bedroom door and groan.

“Get up, already! C’mon you’ll love it! Plus you need a change in scenery if you want out of yer depression.” “I don’t want to, Brian! I have never even been on a plane before, what if I freak out?! Plus I don’t know yer friends, I’ll be uncomfortable and get judged.” “You know Craig and David, plus why would anyone judge you? You’re an incredible person, Cassie. Don’t let yer fear change that.” I groan again and nod, getting out of bed. I know that I will be judged on this trip, I’m not normal and we have to share a room with one of Brian’s friends. I tug on one of Brian’s sweaters to hide my scars as we leave our flat. We go straight to the airport, thankfully there were no issues and we boarded easily.

Once on the plane, Brian opens his Skype and gets on a call with his friends. I put my headphones in and cuddle against him, scared of flying. Everyone decided to use facecam so they could all see me, but I didn’t care. I let my brown hair cover my face and took my glasses off, closing my eyes tightly. Brian puts a protective arm around me and holds me close as we take off, I try to muffle the terrified squeak that comes out of me. Brian kisses my hair and keeps talking to his friends, I don’t listen plus my music keeps playing. Brian takes out one of my earbuds, making my teary blue eyes look up at him. He smiles at me and pets my hair.

“You should try to get some sleep, I know you aren’t sleepin much again. Plus it could make this all more bearable for you.” “Alright.” “Come here. Yer already wearin one of my sweaters so I bet you already feel comfortable enough.” I nod and bury my face in his side, he practically pulls me into his lap as I doze off.

Brock’s POV

We all got on a skype call to talk about rooming arrangements when we got together. We put facecams on and see that Brian is on a plane with a terrified woman by his side. She’s beautiful. The plane seems to be taking off and I hear a small sound cone from her, making my heart hurt.

“What did you do to this woman to terrify her so bad?” “I didn’t do anythin, Tyler. It’s her first time ever flyin. It’s natural for her to be scared, especially since she’s practically scared of her own shadow.” “Poor thing. Will she be alright? I know the flight here is long.” “Tanks for the concern Brock. I have an idea actually.” He takes out her earbud and she looks at him, those tears in her scared blue eyes break my heart. He smiles at her and attempts to comfort her.

“You should try to get some sleep, I know you aren’t sleepin much again. Plus it could make this all more bearable for you.” “Alright.” “Come here. Yer already wearin one of my sweaters so I bet you already feel comfortable enough.” Even her voice is beautiful. She nods and settles in his lap. She is asleep working seconds.

“Guess she was more tired than I tought.” He kisses her head and i just watch. Tyler speaks up next.

“Okay so rooming situation. Here’s what I’m thinking. So Brian, Cassie, and Brock are sharing one room. Then Evan is in my room, Marcel and David in one room, and Craig and Lui in the last room. Any objections?” “I think that’s fine, good luck Nogla because according to Simone I snore like a fucking bear.” “Ah Fock me life! Brock let’s switch!” “I’m good honestly.” “I’m gonna go guys, my sister is asleep but I’d still rather pay attention to makin sure that she’s okay.” “No problem. See you guys soon.” “I’ll go too, I still need to pack some.” “Damnit Vanoss.” “Fuck off!” We all laugh as Brian and Evan hang up. I almost feel sad when Brian does, I don’t even know his sister why am I so drawn to her? We all decide to hang up so that we can prepare for flights and stuff.

As I finish packing up the last of what I need, I get a text from Brian.

Brian: “Hey can you talk? I have a question for you.”  
Brock: “Voice or text?”  
Brian: “A call would be easier.”

I call Brian and he picks up right away.

((M-Brock T-Brian))

M- “What’s up?”  
T- “Have you ever heard of soulmates?”  
M- “Yeah I have. You know that’s why Lauren left me at the alter right? She said I wasn’t her soulmate and she could feel that she was going to meet him soon so we didn’t get married and broke up.”  
T- “Oh shit that’s right sorry.”  
M- “Don’t be, you didn’t ditch me. So why the question?”  
T- “Think. How did you feel when you saw Cassie the first time?”  
M- “Thought she was beautiful, there was a strong immediate attraction, I felt like I wanted to just hold her and protect her from everything that scares her, my heart broke seeing her so terrified.”  
T- “Those types of feelins in that type of scenario help push you to find yer soulmate, and yers might be my sister. I felt the immediate attraction and protective nature the moment I met Lanai before our marks were manifested. Yer dynamic may be different from mine and Lanai’s so you may have a different type of relationship. All I can say, because I know yer about to ask what I mean, is that my sister is different and needs constant security. If you are her soulmate, take good care of her please.”  
M- “Of course I will. Let me know when you guys land so that I can be sure to meet you two. I’ll be at Tyler’s within a few hours so I’ll get there earlier.”  
T- “Alright. I’m goin to try and sleep a little. See you soon.”  
M- “Bye.”

My soulmate...


	2. Chapter 2

Brian’s POV

I knew there was a good reason why I spent the money to get more private seats on the plane. I let my sister continue to sleep after my skype call because I know that she needs it. While she rests and I know that things should be okay, I call Brock. I saw that look in his eyes.

About halfway into our flight, my sister wakes up. She still looks exhausted but I know getting her to sleep more won’t work. She pokes my face.

“Who were you talkin to when I went back to sleep?” “Brock. You and I need to talk about somethin.” “Which is?” “You know how I’m soulmates wit Lanai right?” “Yeah, why?” “I think that Brock might be yers.” “I have a soulmate? Wait, Brian I can’t meet him! I’m fockin in my twenties and I’m still fockin scared of the dark! Not to mention my depression and anxiety he’ll be so embarrassed by me!” “Brock is a kind and caring man, he would not be embarrassed by you. Plus if he says anythin negative I’ll kick his ass.” “Tanks Brian.” She hugs me again and her and I start watching a movie together, horror because she requested it.

Brock’s POV

Tyler’s voice rings through the house. “Brock! I’m going to the airport to pick up Brian and his sister! Wanna come with? Nogla and Craig are staying here.” “Yeah be right down!” I get to the bottom of the stairs and pull my jacket on, following Tyler to the car. As we drive to the airport, Tyler turns the volume down on the radio and looks at me for a second before his eyes return to the road.

“I saw the way you looked at Cassidy on the call. That’s how I look at Kelly. If you and Cassidy are soulmates let me warn you about something. You feel each other’s emotions. From what Brian told me about Cassie, she’s extremely anxious, has depression, and is a shy and timid woman. You’re going to feel all of her negative emotions, dude. You need to be her support system I don’t mean to be rude but that is one damaged woman. You know Brian will kick your ass if you hurt her, and she doesn’t deserve that. I don’t know much about her, but I can already tell that she needs security more than anything. You’re a trustworthy and good guy, Brock. I think she got the perfect soulmate.” I smile at Tyler and nod.

“Thanks man. Trust me when I say I’ll be everything she needs me to be. Hell I’ll smile for her if she can’t do it, some people need to relearn how to be happy and relaxed. I’ll do whatever it takes to treat her how she deserves to be treated. Since she’ll feel my emotions too, I’ll do everything I can to be happy when she’s not. I’ll show her that she’s not alone.” Tyler pats a hand on my knee and pulls into the airport pickup area. He texts Brian to let him know that we’re here then gets out of the car so Brian can see him. I get out as well, helping him search the area with my eyes.

Cassie’s POV

I stay close to my brother, hating the crowd of people around us. We get out luggage and finally get outside. I put my hood down and take a deep breath, calming down some. My brother smiles at me.

“What?” “You put yer hood down, it’s different. In a good way though nothin bad.” I nod and start playing with my long hair. Brian keeps checking his phone and looking around, I just stare at my shoes. I hear a loud voice call my brother’s name and flinch a little, not expecting it. Brian and I walk over to the loud American.

“Brian! Over here!” “Tyler what’s up?!” A super tall man, same height as David by the looks of it, hugs my brother. I let out a shaky sigh and see another man approach us. He extends his hand out to me and I shake it with hesitation. I get a strong warm feeling in my chest and look at him, knowing he feels the same thing. I feel a warmth on my right forearm but I don’t move my sleeve.

“I’m Brock. Glad to meet you.” “C-Cassie...” “Did you feel that?” “Mhm...” He exposes his right forearm while my brother and Tyler load the car with our stuff. There’s a mark on it, like a tattoo. He grins then looks at me.

“Last time I checked, that wasn’t there before.” I hesitantly expose my right forearm, scared that he’ll be freaked out by my scars and cuts. I have an identical mark on my arm and he holds my hand gently, making the marks darken. They become solid black and I look at Brock, who has a bright smile aimed at me.

“Looks like I have a beautiful soulmate.” “B-beautiful...? But I’m damaged... A freak...” “Hey. Don’t say those things about yourself, Cassie.” He kisses a few of my scars and gives me a sad smile before pulling my sleeve down. He takes both of my hands and looks me in the eye.

“I find you incredibly beautiful. Damaged, so what? Just means that you need someone there to fix you back up. Trust me when I say, I want to be that someone. I will be that someone.” “But who would want to be with a grown woman who is afraid of the dark and needs a nightlight still...? Who hates herself...?” “I do. Because I know that’s not all who she is.” He hugs me as I feel tears form. I wrap my arms around his middle and bury my face in his chest. I find myself sobbing, unable to hold back around him. I feel a strong sense of comfort and happiness from this man, maybe he can feel my relief. I feel a third hand on my back and flinch, curling further into Brock.

“Geez, Cassie. S’only me.” “Sorry, Brian. Can’t see you and got scared.” “No problem. So you two...” I feel Brock’s right arm leave my body and then return after a few seconds, probably showing our soulmate mark. He guides me to the car and sits with me in the back seat. Brock holds my hand as we drive off, Brian and Tyler talking with each other. I produce my phone and my splitter from my carry on that I brought into the back seat with me and I offer Brock one of my pairs of earphones. I put the other pair in and I start playing Interpol, hoping he doesn’t hate it. When I see him lip-syncing C’mere and bobbing his head along with the music, I smile and hold his hand tighter. He smiles at me and mouths ‘Good taste in music’ before getting lost in the song again, I follow close behind.

“What are you two lovebirds listening to?” “Interpol. I had no idea that you had such great music taste, Cas.” “Wait till you hear her sing, an angel she is.” “You sound like mam.” “I do not!” “Well I would love to hear you sing.” “I’ll put on whatever song you want if you’ll sing in the car now.” “Give me the cord, I have a song.”


End file.
